Mit den Rumtreibern in Hogwarts
by Ziska
Summary: Die vier Rumtreiber sind mal wieder in Hogwarts. Natürlich gibts es wieder viele Streiche und auch einige RegelBrechungen...
1. Der Sturm

**  
Mit den Rumtreibern in Hogwarts  
**

**Titel:** Mit den Rumtreibern in Hogwarts

**Autor:** Ich selbst

**Altersbeschränkung:** T

**Genre:** Fantasie

**Hauptcharakter:** Die Rumtreiber James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew

**Pairings:** James/Lily.. vllt auch später noch andere

**Inhaltsangabe:** Vier Jungen sind sehr gute Freunde. Sie nennen sich "Die Rumtreiber". In ihrem Schuljahr erleben sie gemeinsam lustige Tage - Und Nächte.

**Anmerkung:** Die meisten Personen (bis auf einige erfundene, die später folgen werden) gehören JKR sowie die meisten Handlungsorte. Die Story stammt alleinig aus meinen Hirn. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, sondern tu ich dies aus langerweile und zu vielen Ideen und Wörtern, die mir im Kopf herumspuken.

**  
**

**Kapitel 1 - Der Sturm **

Draußen stürmte es. Der Regen prasselte laut gegen die Fensterscheiben. Der Himmel war mit schwarzen Wolken bedeckt. In den Gängen war es windig. Die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes bogen sich hin und her. Sie ächzten laut unter der Kraft des Sturmes.

Keine Menschenseele war auf dem Gelände zu sehen. Alles grau und schwarz, nirgendwo richtige Farben. Die Gegend sah trostlos aus.

Und doch! Eine Eule kam aus den Wolken und flog auf ein immenses Gebäude zu. Im Wind kam sie kaum voran; ihr Gefieder stand nach allen Seiten ab. Endlich kam sie an einem Turm an, flog hinein und wieder war alles ruhig draußen – bis auf den Sturm, der weiterhin anhielt.

Zwischen den Bäumen am Rand des Waldes konnte man zwei gelbe Flecken erblicken. Sie huschten nach rechts weiter, durch Gebüsche, an Bäumen vorbei und kamen nach ungefähr zehn Metern wieder zum Stehen.

Eine schwarze Schnauzenspitze konnte man jetzt erkennen. Das Wesen streckte seinen Kopf zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Es sah nach einem bärenartigen, schwarzen Hund aus. Er kam weiter aus seinem Versteck heraus, die Ohren gespitzt, um Geräusche wahrzunehmen. Der Schwanz zeigte leicht nach oben und wedelte etwas hin und her. Jetzt konnte man auch richtig erkennen, dass es sich um einen Hund handelte.

Dieser lief auf das immense Gebäude, in das die Eule geflogen war, mit großen Schritten zu. Er fiel gar nicht besonders auf in der Dunkelheit des Sturmes.

Das Tier lief die Treppen zum Eingang hinauf und verschwand durch das Portal. Drinnen trampelte er auf eine Tür zu, ging in den Raum hinein und eine Minute später trat ein junger Mann von ungefähr 16 Jahren heraus. Er hatte schwarze, etwas längere Haare, sah aber ansonsten richtig gut aus.

Sirius Black sah sich um, erblickte aber niemanden und wand sich dann nach rechts zur großen Halle. Dort saßen alle beim Abendessen, schwatzten munter und lachten über kleine Witze.

Drei Jungen, auch ungefähr 16 Jahre alt, saßen etwas abseits am Tisch der Gryffindors. Der kleinere mit dem rattenartigen Gesicht und wässrigen Augen hielt sich eher im Hintergrund des Geschehens.

Der größere von den anderen beiden mit den schwarzen Haare, die vom Kopf in alle Richtungen abstanden, und die er ab und zu noch mehr verstrubbelte, unterhielt sich mit seinem Tischnachbarn angeregt über ein Thema, das anscheinend mit dem Sturm draußen und Hogsmead, dem Zaubererdorf in der Nähe, zu tun hatte.

Sirius Black, der immer noch am Eingang stand, entdeckte seine drei Freunde und ging auf sie zu. Er setzte sich neben Peter Pettigrew, den Jungen mit dem rattenartigem Gesicht, und wollte mit in der Thema einsteigen, als ihn der dritte Jungen, der dunkle Haare und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte, mit denen er noch trostloser aussah als so schon, unterbrach.

„Hey, Tatze! Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?"

„Noch ein bisschen im Wald unterwegs. Hab noch ein Kniesel gefunden.", antwortete die angesprochene Person. Die anderen Schüler waren alle in ihre eigenen Gespräche vertieft und die ersten saßen erst fünf Plätze weiter. Deswegen hätte keiner mitbekommen, über was sich die vier Jungen unterhielten; und trotzdem sprachen sie relativ leise miteinander.

„Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Moony?", fragte James Potter, der Junge mit dem verstrubbelten Haar und einer Brille auf der Nase.

„Bei dem Sturm..." „Ah, ja! Genau! Meint ihr, wir bekommen die Peitschende Weide zum Stillstehen bei dem Wind?", unterbrach James seinen Kumpel.

„Wieso nicht? Der Baum ist doch verzaubert! Oder hast du das schon wieder vergessen? Der hat still zu stehen.", mischte sich Sirius jetzt auch in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Hmm. Stimmt. Na ja, vielleicht hört es ja bis morgen Abend auf zu stürmen. Übrigens, Tatze, kommst du morgen früh auch mit in den Honigtopf und zu Zonkos?", fragte Remus Lupin, diesmal aber leiser als die anderen, weil ja diesen Samstag eigentlich kein Hogsmead-Wochenende war.

„Mmmh, ja, okay. Muss aber noch die zwei Aufsätze schreiben.", antwortete er gelangweilt. „War doch nur ein Scherz! Klar komm ich mit!", fügte er dann aber noch hinzu, als Sirius die Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, die ihn blöd ansahen und die Augen und den Mund weit aufgerissen hatten. Sirius Black war eigentlich nicht unbedingt jemand, der seine Hausaufgaben erledigte und vor allem keiner, der an den Wochenenden auch nur einen Moment lang an die Schule überhaupt dachte.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert. Sonst bist du ja auch nicht so drauf. Also, dann ist ja für morgen alles klar!", sagte James nach einer Weile, der als erster die Sprache nach Tatzes Kommentar wiedergefunden hatte.

Dann nahmen sie sich endlich etwas vom Nachtisch, der gerade auf den goldenen Tellern erschienen war. Für zehn Minuten war es jetzt erst einmal still, da alle den Mund voll hatten. Selbst Sirius, der vorher noch ein Kniesel verspeist hatte, nahm sich von dem Schokopudding zweimal und auch die Erdbeertorte, die es heute gab, ließ er nicht unberührt.

Aber auch Remus und James, die vorher schon kräftig zugelangt hatten, da sie ja vor Sirius gekommen waren, nahmen sich von jedem etwas. Dabei fing James sogar schon beim Nachschlag an: Wieder die Schokotorte mit einem großen Klecks Sahne. Und kurz danach nahm er sich dann schon sein drittes Stück.

„Sag mal. Gab's eben nichts zu essen?", fragte Sirius seinen besten Freund.

„Ja, schon. Aber das ist einfach so ... mampf ... lecker.", antwortete James daraufhin schnell, um noch ein paar Kekse abzubekommen.

Peter saß die ganze Zeit daneben und sah seinen drei Freunden belustigt zu. Er selbst hatte nur drei Kekse und ein Stück Erdbeertorte gegessen.

Nachdem dann auch der Nachtisch verschwunden war, standen die vier Rumtreiber mit gefüllten Bäuchen auf und verließen die große Halle. Wieder munter schwatzend gingen sie die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf, gingen auf das Porträt der fetten Dame zu, nannten ihr das Passwort und verschwanden dann im Gemeinschaftsraum.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.**

** Eure Ziska**


	2. Der Plan

**Kapitel 2 - Der Plan  
**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sirius sehr früh auf. Die Sonne schien durch einen Spalt zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen. ‚Anscheinend hat es endlich aufgehört zu stürmen.' Dachte der junge Black.

Er stand auf und ging zu dem Fenster neben seinen Bett. Ein Blick nach draußen zeigte eine wundervolle, doch auch gleichzeitig geheimnisvolle Landschaft.

Die letzten Tropfen auf den Blättern der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes brachen das Sonnenlicht und ließen es in vielen Farben schimmern.

Im See spiegelte sich der noch dunkelblaue Himmel, der fast keine Wolken aufwies. Die Sonne stand erst kurz über den Bergen und war auch noch leicht rötlich. Deswegen gab es viele Schattenstellen, die mit der Zeit aber auch endlich von den Sonnenstrahlen berührt wurden.

Das Gras klitzerte noch von der Nässe des Regens, der gestern den Sturm begleitet hatte. Nur selten sah man abgebrochene Äste oder herausgerissene kleine Sträucher, die der Wind mitgenommen hatte.

Einzelne Eulen kehrten von der nächtlichen Jagd wieder zum Turm zurück. Ansonsten war es still auf dem Gelände; nur kleine Windböen ließen das Wasser im See kräuseln und die Blätter der Bäume wedeln.

Leises Schnarchen drang an Sirius' Ohr. James lag noch tief schlafend im Bett. Auch Remus und Peter schliefen noch – schnarchten aber nicht. Leise entfernte sich Sirius wieder vom Fenster, ging ins Bad und zog sich an.

Als er wieder heraus kam, war James auch schon wach.

„Morgen", nuschelte er Sirius zu.

„Morgen", kam es von dem zurück, „Es hat aufgehört zu stürmen. Super Wetter draußen."

„Cool. Ich geh mich erst mal duschen. Kommst du dann auch mit runter zum Frühstück?", fragte James, der jetzt langsam hellwach wurde.

„Klar, aber dann weck ich Remus und Peter vorher noch auf, damit ich nicht allein mit dir und deinem Schatzi am Tisch sitzen muss." Ein Grinsen ging über das Gesicht von Sirius.

„Mein ‚Schatzi' schläft bestimmt noch und träumt schön. Da brauchst du dir nun wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen." Dann drehte er sich um und ging zum Bad. Doch bevor James hinein ging, fügte er an Sirius gewandt noch hinzu:

„Also lass die beiden schlafen. Keine Streiche am frühen Morgen! Zumindest nicht, wenn ich nicht dabei bin!"

Dann verschwand er endgültig im Badezimmer. Sirius setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und sah wieder nach draußen auf die wunderbare Landschaft. Durch die Wand hörte er das Rauschen des Wassers, das aus der Dusche kam. Etwas leiser nahm er das gleichmäßige Atmen seiner beiden Freunde wahr.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam James frisch geduscht wieder in den Schlafsaal.

„Wollen wir sie noch schlafen lassen?", fragte er.

„Ja, vielleicht. Will kein Gemuffel am frühen Morgen von Moony hören."

„Ja, hast recht.", stimmte James seinem Kumpel zu, „Und Peter werden wir aus seinem Baby-Schlaf bestimmt nicht wach bekommen."

Der letzte Satz brachte Sirius zum Schmunzeln.

„Ja genau. Los, lass uns endlich runter gehen. Ich hab dermaßen von Hunger."

Und mit diesem Satz machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und somit auch zum Gryffindortisch. Unterwegs trafen sie niemanden. Die Korridore waren wie ausgestorben. Genauso sah es auch in der Halle aus. Kein einziger Schüler war zu sehen.

„Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst? Sonst sind doch auch schon die Frühaufsteher wach. Vorallem die Gruppe aus Ravenclaw.", durchbrach Sirius das Schweigen.

„Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen. Weiß auch nicht, was los ist. Selbst die vier aus Hufflepuff sind noch nicht hier. Und die sind ja nun schon frühs um 5 Uhr wach.", antwortete James, „Aber um so besser für uns. Da kann man sich wenigstens mal ordentlich unterhalten und muss keine Angst haben, dass jemand zuhört."

Die beiden Jungen gingen zu ihrem Stammplatz ganz am Ende ihres Haustisches und setzten sich. Das Essen war auch schon von den Hauselfen fertig gemacht worden und stand griffbereit auf dem Tisch. Sirius nahm sich einen Toast und ein Glas Kürbissaft und fing an zu essen. James tat es ihm gleich, nur, dass er lieber Kaffee wählte.

Nach einer Weile kamen dann auch Remus und Peter in die Halle. Peter sah noch sehr müde aus und sein Gesicht wirkte sehr zerknittert. Remus dagegen sah man nicht an, ob er müde war oder nicht. Sein Gesicht wirkte immer so, als würde er nur wenig schlafen.

Als sie ihre beiden Freunde erblickten, gingen sie zu ihnen und setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Remus, der von seinen Freunden auch Moony genannt wurde.

„Morgen.", nuschelte Peter vor sich hin.

„Morgen! Ein wunderbarer Tag heute!", rief Sirius schon fast..

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Sonst bist du doch auch eher der Morgenmuffel. Warum seid ihr überhaupt schon wach?", fragte Moony.

„Liegt vielleicht am Wetter. Auf jeden Fall ist das nämlich super. Freu mich schon richtig auf unseren Ausflug. Und natürlich auf heute Abend. Wie ich das liebe.", antwortete Sirius auf seine Frage.

„Ich glaub, Tatze wird süchtig nach der Heulenden Hütte.", sagte James daraufhin spaßeshalber, „Wollen wir dann schon los oder wollt ihr bis Mittags warten?"

Sirius sprang vom Tisch auf. Die anderen drei sahen sich an und hatten anscheinend denselben Gedanken.

„Sirius, hast du irgendeinen Fluch abbekommen?", fragte Moony.

„Was? Nein! Wie kommst du darauf? Macht doch mal ein bisschen schneller. Ich will endlich los."

Daraufhin konnte Remus nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Du bist doch total verrückt."

Dennoch standen die drei Jungen nun auch auf. Sirius freute sich und hüpfte förmlich durch die Halle. Als Peter sich dann noch einen letzten Toast gegriffen hatte, gingen die Rumtreiber aus der immer noch leeren Halle auf dem Weg zum Geheimgang.


End file.
